Lame-O Malfoy
by kawaii-hunni
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts. She's cute and smart but she refuses to acknowledge Draco Malfoy. He has had enough of it and plans to take action into his own hands.DracoxOC [YEAH I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT IT'S A DRACO MALFOY LEMON .]


Umm.. Hi there! This is my Draco Malfoy lemony one-shot. But.. I guess it's not really a one-shot since I plan on making a sequel to this... o_0 ! Anyways, let put this aside and say **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS! **I only own my character. Now, I'd like to make a few things clear. Yes I know my english is horrible and this IS badly written but I tried! :( ..Maybe you good writers should just release more Draco lemons!

This takes place right after Summer break in their year 6. *SMALL SPOILER AHEAD* Draco in his very early and ripe Death eater years. *SPOILER ENDS* ...Is that even a spoiler? I don't even know... And here I am rambling on!

I also want to mention that *** means the lemon starts. I KNOW that sometimes the story is just too boring and you want to get straight to the lemony goodness so I put that there.

PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! Constructive Criticism please!.. if even possible with my bath writing. Umm.. yeah... kBye! *hides*

* * *

_**Draco POV**_

_Another wretched year.._

I picked at my food as the hall buzzed with talk about their summer breaks. Every question shot at me, I ignored. There was something else on my mind.

_"Draco. A moment please."_

_I slowly turned around and faced my father as he stood tall, hands behind his back. "What is it father?.."_

_"You know our good friends, the Lowsleys"_

_"Yes father."_

_"Well, their daughter is now attending Hogwarts this year." I watched as my father slowly walked towards me, "And I EXPECT you to take good care of her. Is that understood?"_

_"What if she isn't in Sly-"_

_"SILENTS. You do as I say. Do I make myself clear?"_

_I looked down at my feet and gave a slight glare. "Yes, sir."_

_"Good now hurry along."_

A pat on my back shot me back at reality. My head snapped towards the man that dared to touch me and it was none other than Goyle. I watched as he quickly took back his hand and look down. "Umm.. everyone is heading back to the common room no-"

"I knew that!" I got to my feet and gave him the cold shoulder as I walked past him and towards the dungeon.

Upon entering the dungeon, I realized that everyone was gathered around the common room. I glared and squeezed through to stand beside Blaise. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?!" I asked trying to see over the heads of those who stood infront of me.

"Snape has an announcement, apparently." He shrugged.

"SILENCE all of you." Snape's voice boomed. Everyone instantly stopped their bickering and look towards him. "Now," he continued, "I'm here to inform you all of a new student. Although she has come here rather late for a 6th year student, I expect you to treat her with some respect. Welcome everyone, Evie Lowsley."

I rolled my eyes as everyone clapped. Let me tell you something about little Evie Lowsley, her family and my family. My father and her father are both Death Eaters. They both share the pride in being a pure blood and find pleasure in hurting those beneath them. I was forced to see Evie every Christmas party that was either held at my home or hers.

Looking at Evie was rather hard on the eyes. I always remembered her being short and fat. I would rather die than to have sausage links for arms and legs like she did. The dress her mother would put her in empathized her rather large stomach. Her hair was best described as a birds nest: short, brown and knotted. The last few Christmas party's she hasn't attended because of 'school'.

"Well, isn't _she _a beaut." I looked at Blaise and saw his eyes glazed over with lust and want at the direction of Evie. I gave a confused look and followed his gaze and was shocked with what, or in this case who, I was looking at. This wasn't the Evie I knew from when I was a kid. This Evie was _stunning_.

Her short, dark poofy hair was now tamed to be long and straight. Her green eyes glistened as she looked at the crowd around her. And that body of hers would be envied by models: a rather large bust, small waist, and curvy hips. I gulped and the unexpected turn of events.

_I was NOT expecting this!_

I few weeks passed and Evie was driving me NUTS. Not only was she a beauty, but she was smart too. She wouldn't constantly raise her hand like that Mudblood Granger would, but when asked a question she would give a perfect answer. She was also NICE to everyone, no matter the house. Don't even get me started on the admirers. Even that stupid Potter would run his eyes over her body every time she walked by. Not only that, but she would ignore me. Ignore _me, _Draco Malfoy.

"I have had enough of this." I grumbled under my breath as I saw her approaching in the halls with her 2 friends following. "What'd you say?" Goyle asked. I ignored him and quickened towards Evie.

_You WILL notice me!_

_**Evie POV**_

My plan has worked! My plan to ruin Draco is working! As a kid, I always had a huge crush on Draco. But in our younger years, he would be rude to me. Make fun of me, call me names and all behind our parent's backs! And I have had _enough _of it.

Walking down the halls with my two friends, I saw in the corner of my eyes an angry Draco stomping towards me. I continued to casually walk and talk until I felt a rough shoulder hit mine, making both our books fall. "Watch where you're going!" I heard him yell out.

I ignored him and picked up my books. "Are you listening to me?!" He yelled out again. Once collected my books, I stood up and was face to face with him. Being a few inches shorter, I looked up at him while he glared down at me. "I'm sorry," I said with my most innocent voice and eyes, "But who are you again?"

"You MUST be kidding me. I'm THE Draco Malfoy." he responded with much pride.

"Oh and what house are you in?" I asked, ignoring the obvious badge and the green lining of his robe. I then realized that a crowd has formed and they snickered and laughed at my comment. I watched as his glare hardened at me, too angry to say anything. "Well, if you have nothing to say then I'll be off."

I walked through the crowd with my two friends as they made way for us. "Get back here, Lowsley!"

"I best be on my way. I'm sorry Lame-o." Another laugh arose from the crowd.

"It's DRACO."

I continued to walk off but lifted my right hands up in 'defense' making sure Draco saw. "Whatever."

***  
After supper, I decided to take a little stroll around the halls before heading to bed. I walked around the empty halls, looking around at my surrounding. All of a sudden, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into room. I felt their hand let go as I fell to the hard ground. I groaned in pain and found myself in a dark room. Before I was able to cast a spell to lighten up the room and see my attacker, I felt a pair of lips crash onto mine.

They took domain and forced my lips open. That's when I felt a liquid get forced down my throat and into my body. I pushed them off and wiped their saliva from my lips with the back of my arm. "Who are you and what was that?!"

In a second, a chandelier was lit. I squinted my eyes from the sudden light and soon came to my sense. I was the center of an empty room that had glass walls. There standing in front of me was no other than Draco Malfoy. I got to my feet and glared at him. "Draco! What's this all about?! And what did you-" before I could continue I felt my body slowly turning hot and my heart rate pick up. I hugged myself and fell back down onto the floor.

I heard a chuckle escape Draco's lips as his footsteps circled me. I didn't both to look at him since I was too busy trying to figure out what was happening to me. "Oh? You know my name all of a sudden? "

"S-s-stop fooling a-around!"

"You're probably wondering what I gave you. That, my little Evie, was a lust potion. Why I would give it to you? Because I'm tired of your foolish games." I heard his footsteps stop in front of me. My eyes trailed up his body and to his eyes. I continued to glare while he just gave me a proud smirk. I watched as he bent down to my level, keeping eye contact. "Quit frankly, Lowsley, I'm sure you want me more than I want you."

He stood back up and began removing his pants. In one quick movement, his pants and boxers were at his ankles. My eyes widened as I was faced with Draco's hard, long dick. "Well, get on with it."

I never realized it until now, but I was panting. My heart was beating out of my chest and I felt like I was in an oven. The most bizarre thing about all this, is that Draco's cock looked delicious. The moment I let my mind slip my body took over. My right hand took a hold of the base of his cock and my mouth wrapped itself around as much cock as it can fit. .

I bobbed my head back and forth and took as much dick in my mouth as possible without choking. I used my right hand to jerk off the rest of his length that I couldn't take into my mouth. Damn, he was big! "Yesssss" Draco hissed, grunting and groaning every once in awhile.

I looked up pass my heavy lids at the platinum blonde man I was blowing off. He was looking down at me, his eyes fogged with lust. Not as fogged mine though. Sucking him off craved my needs. More delicious than a lollipop. The thickness in my mouth, and the taste of his salty pre-cum. In my state, it was absolutely magnificent. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

I switched my right hand with my left to continue the job. Meanwhile, my right hand slowly trailed down my body towards my hot center. I slipped my hand under myself and gave my clit a slight touch. The simple action made me moan more than I already was. "What a naughty girl. Giving yourself a little finger fucking, are we?" I heard Draco huff out.

My fingers made a circular motion on my clit. I continued to moan at the feeling of my fingers rubbing my hard clit, and Draco's cock in my mouth. I released Draco's erection from my mouth and looked up at him. "Draco please fuck me! Fuck me!" I begged as I continued to rub my clit. Draco's smirk grew while looking down at me. I watched as he slowly removed his uniform and step out of his pants, which were still at his ankles. He was going far too slowly, if you ask me.

Before I knew what was happening, a big red chair appeared behind Draco. A throne fit for a king. Draco took a single step back and sat himself down. "Strip." He commanded.

I pulled myself up to my feet and slowly took off my blazer. I placed it down beside me and slowly started to unbutton my white shirt. I didn't have to look at Draco to know that his eyes were hungrily scanning my body. I dropped my white shirt and followed my white bra. "Don't remove your tie! Leave everything else on." He boomed.

And there I stood. My top was completely bar, except my green tie. I bottom half still had my skirt, thong, knee high socks and black shoes. "What undergarment are you wearing?" he asked.

"A-a thong.."

"A thong? Well, remove it then and let me take a look."

I brought my hands in and under my skirt and slid my green thong down my long legs. I stepped out, one foot at a time. I slowly walked over to him and placed it in his open hands. I looked at him as he looked at the thong in his hands, then back at me. "They're soaking wet."

"Draco, stop teasing me. Please I need you in me." I begged again. He dropped the thong beside and chair and leaned back. His right hand made its way to his huge cock and slowly rubbed. "You want this in you?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded slowly. "Damn, you look sexy doing that." he stated. "If you want my cock so badly, then come and ride me."

I looked at him and saw the most proud grin on his face. "Come on you slut. Ride my cock."

I placed my legs on either side of his legs and my pussy hovered over his dick. Wand in his hand, he pointed it towards my lower abdominal and mumbled a few words. A contraceptive spell? He set it aside and placed his hands on my hips. My left hand rested his shoulder and right hand on his cock, I hovered closer down. I rubbed the tip of his erection on my slit and moaned. "Mmmm Draco.."

I lowered myself lower and let his dick dig into me, slowly. I winced at the pain but continued until he was full in me. I let out a huge breath and rested my forehead on his. We were silent. He never asked if it hurt or if I was ok. Typical Draco.

Feeling comfortable, my placed my right hand on his shoulder and slowly began to move. Making my way up and slamming back down caused me to throw my head back and moan. "Ohh fuck…"

I picked up the pace and soon the pleasure overwhelmed me. "Oh Draco! Your cock is so big! Fuuck!" I moaned out. I felt my inside constantly twitch around his cock while he bucked his hips in attempts to get deeper into me.

My eyes widened as I felt Draco's mouth take in my right nipple. His tongue swirled and pulled at my nipple as I continued to ride his cock. His hand fondled and pulled the other nipple before switching the tasks to the other nipple. "Draco…Draco…"

I looked down at him and cupped his face, making him look back at me. "I love you Malfoy.." I crashed my lips down onto him and gave him a sweet but lusty kiss. I felt him kiss back as he cupped one of my cheeks. He broke the kiss and he quietly breathed out, "Love you, Lowsley.."

I gave a small smile and threw my head back again. "Fuck I'm getting close!" I moved my right hand down to my clit and began to rub it. "Yeah.. rub it for me, love. I'm getting close to.." he groaned.

With a few more moans and grunts, Draco's hands began to slam me down more roughly. My moans loudened when I felt the tip of his cock slam against my sweet g-spot. I wanted him to abuse it and hit it over and over and over again. I rode him as hard and as fast as I could and quickened the speed on my hand. "Right there Draco! Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum on my cock, Evie. Cum on me." With a few more moans, groans and pumps, I felt myself reach climax. I held my breath for a few seconds and savoured the feeling. Although my body was still hot and my heart was racing, I knew that the potion has wore off. I let my body fall limp on Draco as I felt his warm liquids fill me up.

After a few heavy pants, we managed to control our breaths enough to talk normally again. "Draco I-"

"Evie."

"…Yes?"

"You belong to me and me alone." I pulled myself back and looked at him. "You got that?" His face was hard and serious, as if he was giving an order. I giggled and gave him a sweet peck.

"Whatever, Lame-o"

* * *

Sooo yeah! That's my story~~  
For the sequel, I was thinking.. a rough, dominant Draco? Anyways, review if you want~


End file.
